Talk:Sonic 3D Blast 5
Wow, the manual for Sonic Adventure 7 is hilarious. I particularly love the completely nonsensical insertions of the Sonic Adventure logo ("Allows Sonic or SONIC ADVENTURE to...") and the legal warnings page mentioning "your Win Tenpo game system". The screenshots are obviously not from a Game Boy game. And they didn't even change "Sonic Blast" on page 3. Seriously, how had I not seen this before? --Codeman38 14:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) "your Win Tenpo game system" "email webmaster @ NINTEK DO COM" "If the NIN TEN DO logo doesn't appear" You'd think if they were going to change the name, they'd at least have some consistency. XD Also, I'm willing to bet that the names in the credits are copied from the Sonic Blast manual. Cheetahmen 21:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Where is a copy of Sonic Adventure 7 / Sonic 3D Blast 5? Where can I buy a copy? Ebay no longer has anymore bootlegs, ever since the beggining of 2013. So would I have to buy a copy at China? O_o Because I live in America. Chowdit1 (talk) 02:03, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh you'll find it easily on a multicart. I don't know how hard it'll be to find one in the US, but they seem to pop up once in a while in the UK. Searching 'gameboy in 1' on eBay might find some, but I can't count on it. RobGBA (talk) 15:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) To Clean This page is a mess. There's way too many inappropriate stuff there and the presentation is terrible. It'll have to be redone for the most part.MLJY (talk) 09:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Where can I find a copy of Sonic Adventure 8? I'm begging to find a copy. I REALLY WANT A COPY OF SONIC ADVENTURE 8. I've always looked on eBay, and I never could find one. Chowdit1 (talk) 14:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) How about making a WTB thread on PGC Forums? MLJY (talk) 15:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Glitch? In my copy of Pokemon Adventure, pressing any button during the GAMEBOY boot up freezes the game. Greg Wulliger (talk) 02:08, August 20, 2015 (UTC) What's exact month of the date of this game? December 1998 or January 1999? 12:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Question #1 What's the exact month of release date of this game, June or July 1997? King Nikola (talk) 15:37, March 8, 2016 (UTC) At this point no one would know the exact month unless someone worked at Makon pops up and tell us. Come on, we even don't know the exact year and how can we describe it further? Just writing up the year is enough. 16:07, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Evidence on a release date? Sonic and Knuckles Collection is released in early 1997 so the game is released sometime after that, jugding by the fact that the game contains remixes of music from the pc game. King Nikola (talk) 21:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC)